


SasuHina Month Day Six || Elemental Chakras

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: They have chakra natures in common, and yet she's never tried any techniques that use them. Sasuke's about to change that.





	SasuHina Month Day Six || Elemental Chakras

Sparring has quickly become one of their favorite pastimes. As much as he loves just spending time with Hinata, there’s a degree of accomplishment when they get to both enjoy each other’s company, but also do something...productive.

Training, of course, is never a bad thing. So long as not done in excess.

“Hyah!”

Twirling and striking, Hinata wields her signature Jūho Sōshiken, blazing blue lions engulfing her hands and flaring with each additional pulse of chakra. The energy also floods the keirakukei around her eyes, bulging and letting her Byakugan trace his tenketsu as she reaches for the bright points of light.

Sasuke, of course, is a speed demon - he dodges her attacks with relative ease, Sharingan watching her chakra and predicting her movements. Not to say that Hinata is slow, per se...he’s just so ridiculously fast, it’s really not a fair match. But he’s not going _all_ out - this isn’t a full-fledged battle. Just a little practice and a way to blow off steam.

Not that the latter is really necessary - it’s a burning hot summer day, and they’re both wringing with sweat. Hence why this particular spar probably won’t last long.

The pair ring around the training field, striking and dodging like a pair of dancers. Sasuke doesn’t really make to attack besides little taunting jabs here and there. His teasing only ups her determination, pushing herself to her limits to try to get _one_ tap, just one!

And then, Sasuke decides enough is enough. He’s tired, hot, and doesn’t want Hinata giving herself heatstroke. He knows well enough she’s stubborn to the point of going until she passes out. So, he gets around behind her in a blur, taking her arms and pinning her to the worn ground of the training field. “...pinned ya.”

For a moment she struggles with a grunt, and then goes slack with a sigh, trying to catch her breath as he lets her up. “I was close! Wasn’t I?”

“Very,” he assures her, offering a hand to pull her back to her feet.

Hearing the patronizing tone, her lips purse in a pout. “You were going easy on me, weren’t you?”

“Hinata, it wouldn’t be anywhere near to far if I didn’t tone it down,” he replies honestly. “That doesn’t mean you aren’t strong. I’m not exactly a good scale to measure against.”

The Hyūga heaves a sigh. “I know...it’s still f-frustrating though.”

“You could kick just about anyone’s ass, Hinata.”

“...except yours.”

“Except mine. And maybe Naruto’s. Anyone else? I’d call it a fair match at best for them, or an ass-whooping at worst.”

Hinata can’t help a smile at that, glancing aside. “...well, at least training with you means working hard and getting better.”

“Exactly.”

They both take a seat on a fallen log, hiding under a tree to enjoy a little shade. Thinking over their spar, Sasuke then asks, “...have you ever thought about using your elemental affinities in your techniques?”

That earns a blink. “...well...no. Training in our clan revolves almost exclusively on the Gentle Fist style. Very few Hyūga bother to learn elemental jutsu because our kekkei genkai gives us such an edge when it comes to taijutsu and Jūken...we don’t really see a need, I guess.”

“Hm…” Looking at her carefully with his own bloodline limit, he notes, “Katon and raiton, huh…? That’s what I started with. I bet you could channel some raiton through Jūho Sōshiken and make it even more powerful. It’d be like fusing a Chidori into it. I could help you.”

“W-well, I...I’ve never used raiton. I wouldn’t even know where to start…?”

“That’s where I come in,” he replies simply. “C’mon, let’s just give it a try.”

“Um...o-okay.”

“Raiton is similar to katon. But while katon comes a lot from the breath, and using that to fuel the fire...raiton comes more from the electricity already within you. You just have to focus it, increase it, and release it through a technique.” He holds out a hand, calling a Chidori forth. “Just focus on your hands...imagine the energy in your body sparking and condensing alongside your own technique. But you have to be careful to maintain control. Loose lightning can be dangerous.”

“O-oh…”

“Don’t worry, I can probably redirect anything that gets away from you.” Just to be safe, he shadows behind her, ready to do so. “Give it a try.”

“...okay.” Taking a battle-ready stance, she breathes steadily, bringing up the necessary chakra to summon Jūho Sōshiken. The lions roar to life, energy flaring. So...now to add some lightning… Condensing her focus but also maintaining what she needs for her own technique, Hinata tries, for the first time, to summon some elemental chakra.

At first...nothing happens. But as her jaw sets and her power output increases, a few sparks dance from her palm.

“O-oh!”

“Don’t let your focus slip.”

“R...right.” Retaking her determination, Hinata then gives a shout, launching toward a training pole as lightning flares.

With a cloud of dust and a spray of splinters, she knocks the top half completely off with a thud!

Eyes widening and fumbling in shock, she loses her hold on the technique, recoiling a bit. “...oh my gosh!”

Behind her, Sasuke smirks widely. “Not too bad for your first try. Control was a little sloppy…” He gestures to her, snickering at the slight float to her hair as static runs rampant. “But you’ve got good power so far. Just needs refining.”

Trying to flatten her hair, Hinata perks up. “You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

That earns a beaming smile. “Well...I think on that note, we need to go take showers…I hate having dry sweat on my s-skin.”

“Good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, we're almost through the first week already - seems like we just started!
> 
> Anyway, this is...a lot later than I wanted it due to impromptu work and power outages, but we're here now xD Just some training and chakra nature talk between our favorite beans. It IS very interesting that we never see the Hyūga characters EVER use anything not related to Jūken? So here's a little what-if!
> 
> I've always pictured Hinata as more of a water type, but...well, since we're in canon this time around, we're sticking to what she's got. But I tend to write her with water when I can, like in AtLA and my fantasy verse xD 
> 
> But uh...yeah! That's all for SHM today - I'll be back later to do my daily. Thanks for reading!


End file.
